ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine Kang/Gallery/Season 2
Gallery 'Promotional Photographs' Gang in Season 2.jpg IDDISeason2Pic.jpg IDDI Season 2.jpg Jasmine_Season_2_Promotional_Photo.jpeg [[Slumber Partay|'Slumber Partay']] Slumber Partay 2.jpg Slumber Partay 3.jpg Slumber Partay 9.jpg Slumber Partay 17.jpg Slumber Partay 18.jpg Slumber Partay 20.jpg Slumber Partay 21.jpg SlumberPartayJasmine.jpg JoganSlumberPartay.png JarrettSlumberPartay.png JasmineandLoganSP.png [[The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats|'The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats']] The-not-so-secret-lives-of-mosquitoes-muskrats-clip - 2.jpg I-didnt-do-it-the-not-so-secret-lives-of-mosquitoes-muskrats-photos-2.jpg Jasmine_&_Delia;_FroYo_on_Lindy's_Porch.jpg Jasmine_&_Lindy's_first_kisses.jpg Logan&JasmineTNSSLOMAM.jpg [[Lindy Goes to the Dogs|'Lindy Goes to the Dogs']] Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-12.jpg Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-10.jpg Lindy-goes-to-the-dogs-favorite-moments-tv-caps-17.jpg Din3.jpg JasmineLGTTD.png [[Lindy & Logan Get Psyched!|'Lindy & Logan Get Psyched!']] I-didnt-do-it-lindy-logan-get-psyched-photos-2.jpg L&LGPJasmine.png [[Dog Date Afternoon!|'Dog Date Afternoon!']] Dog Date Afternoon Screencaps10.jpg Dog Date Afternoon Screencaps12.jpg Dog Date Afternoon Screencaps11.jpg Dog Date Afternoon Screencaps17.jpg Dog Date Afternoon Screencaps19.jpg Dog Date Afternoon!9.jpg Dog Date Afternoon!10.jpg Dog Date Afternoon!12.jpg Dog Date Afternoon!13.jpg Dog Date Afternoon!8.jpg Jasmine&LoganDDA.png [[Logan Finds Out!|'Logan Finds Out!']] Jasmine_and_Logan_are_upset!.png I-didnt-do-it-logan-finds-out-photo-2.jpg I-didnt-do-it-logan-finds-out-photo-8.jpg Jasmine and Garrett.png Jasmine's Jealous!.gif Pretending to be happy.png Jogan hug!.png She got what she wanted!.png She's happy that Logan feels bed about the break-up.png|Jasmine believes she finally has a chance with Logan And Jasmisne pretends to be happy too!.png She's broken again.png Jasmine_Almost_Cries.gif|Jasmine almost cries over Logan In her head, it was like to do list, kill Garrett!.png She's almost in tears!.gif Erin_and_Jasmine.png Love changed over time.jpg Jogan LFO edit.jpg Jogan in the basement.jpg Jasmine and Logan basement.jpg Joganhug.jpg Jogan-Hug!!.jpeg Cute Jogan hug.gif Pain of lost love.jpg He finds out!.jpg Jasmine and Logan - LFO.jpg Jogan LFO.jpg Jasmine_Season_2_Promotional_Photo.jpeg When you're inerupted on your date.jpg She_Feels_Sorry_For_Logan.png Jasmine_Bitting_Her_Lip.png Jasmine_Walking_into_the_Basement.gif [[Food Fight|'Food Fight']] Jasmine's locker is full of food and drinks!.png Food Fight Screencaps30.jpg Food Fight Screencaps11.jpg Food Fight Screencaps6.jpg Food Fight Screencaps19.jpg [[Stevie Likes Lindy|'Stevie Likes Lindy']] Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps11.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps12.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps2.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps8.jpg Joganpresentsacar.jpg Jogan! Logan holds Jasmine's wrist.jpg Jasmine and Logan Stevie Likes Lindy.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps11.jpg JoganSLL.jpg [[Falling for... Who?|'Falling for... Who?']] Falling for... Who9.jpg Falling for... Who8.jpg Falling for... Who7.jpg Falling for... Who6.jpg Falling for... Who2.jpg Logan calls Jasmine amazing!!!!!!!!!.jpg Logan stares at Jasmine like he's in love! XD.jpg Falling for Who .jpg JasmineFFW.jpg Falling_for..._Who14.jpg They're checkin' each other out!.jpg Jogan-EveryTimeWeTouch.jpg [[Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday|'Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday']] LindyLoganBirthday2.png 474814724.jpg 474814718.jpg LLBJasmine.png JasmineandLoganLLB.png [[Cheer Up Girls|'Cheer Up Girls']] 474814716.jpg JoganCheerUpGirls.png [[Lindy in the Middle|'Lindy in the Middle']] 138950 0708-900x600.jpg Jasmine_&_Betty.jpeg [[Elementary, My Dear Watson|'Elementary, My Dear Watson']] Lindy&JasmineEMDW.jpg CellPhoneFalls!.jpg JasmineEMDW.jpg JoganEMDW.png [[Lindy Breaks Garrett|'Lindy Breaks Garrett']] Owenpicture.jpg Bettypicture.jpg [[Doggie Daddy|'Doggie Daddy']] Doggie-daddy-favorite-moments-tv-caps-19.jpg Jasmine and Garrett - DD.jpg JasmineDoggieDaddy.jpg [[Drum Beats, Heart Beats|'Drum Beats, Heart Beats']] Jogan - DB, HB!!.jpg She's mastered the drums!.jpg 139446 0443-900x600.jpg First drum lesson.jpg Joganfallingforyou.jpg Joganreassure.jpg Logan_helping_Jasmine.gif Cue freak out mode.gif|Logan helping Jasmine play the drums Logan saves Jaz!!.gif The third almost kiss!!.gif|Logan leaning in, trying to kiss Jasmine! JasmineDB,HB.png Logan's in love!.jpg Drummers_in_Paradise.jpg When_you_think_your_best_friend_loves_you.jpg When you're about to kiss your "ex".png Aw.jpg Jasmine Drums.jpg Before the Fall.jpg Logan's fantasy.gif Logan says yes....to his fantasy.gif Dream killed.gif Funny moment.gif Jasmine's fantasy.gif Is it the moment she's been waiting for.gif Fantasy over.gif After the fantasy.gif JasmineandLoganDBHB.jpg Jasmine_asks_Logan_out?.jpg Jaz in Logan's arms!!.jpg Jogan-Drum Beats, Heart Beats - edit.jpg Strong feelings never change.jpg Jasmine and Logan....alone.jpg Lindy - ulitmate Jogan shipper.jpg When you think you're being asked out.jpeg JoganLoveStoryFanFic.jpg Drum_Beats,_Heart_Beats-JoganFanFiction.jpg NeverEndingLove.jpg Jasmine&LoganOnDrums.png They're Just Stating At Each Other!.png Jasmine_Waving_At_Logan.png Jasmine's Amused!.png Logan_Drumming.gif Jasmine_Drumming.gif [[The Doctor Is In|'The Doctor Is In']] Picture1.jpg Picture22.jpg Picture3.jpg Picture4.jpg Picture5.jpg Logan&JasmineTDII.jpg 'Bite Club' Jasmine_and_Lindy_-_BC.jpg The_gang_-_BC.jpg Jasmine_&_Lindy_-_BC.jpg Jasmine_-_BC.jpg 'The Rescuers' JoganTheRescuers.jpeg The_Gang_in_the_Basement.png Lindy_and_Jas.jpg Jasmine and Lindy - the finale.jpg Jilia_-_the_finale.jpg Jarrett_-_the_finale.jpg Jasmine's Upset.png Count on Me.png Image-2.jpeg Logan_Loves_Jasmine!!!!_OMG!!_jpg.jpeg|Logan finally tells Jasmine he loves her!!!!! ������������ Nothing,_but_love!!jpg.jpeg|Jasmine looks dreamily into Logan's eyes, after he tells her he loves her, showing she loves him, too. ���� The gang - the finale.gif Logan_Dropping_Cymbal!.gif Jasmine_Wants_to_Know!.png She_Still_Loves_Him!.png Jasmine_and_Logan_Flirting!.gif Aw, Logan's so romantic!.gif Logan tells Jasmine he loves her!!!! ������������.gif Jasmine loves Logan ��.gif Jogan is officially Jogan!! ��������.jpeg Its finally the moment she's been waiting for!.jpeg The_first_Jogan_kiss!!_��������.jpg|The first Jogan kiss!! �������� She finally has what's she's always wanted!.png|Look at Jasmine's face after her kiss with Logan! Aww! �� JoganSnuggle.png|Look at them! She finally has her dream guy! �� JoganApproval.gif IMG 20151011 160403.jpg Jogan_Rumble_Juice.png Jasmine's New Boyfriend.png|Jasmine with her new boyfriend! Jasmine - the finale.gif Jogan kiss part 1.gif Jogan kiss part 2.gif Jogan kiss part 3.gif Jogan kiss part 4.gif Jogan kiss part 5.gif|Just look at happy they both are! Aww! ���� Jogan finally happens! Part 1.jpg Jogan finally happens! Part 2.jpg Jogan finally happens! Part 3.jpg|Logan finally gives Jasmine what she's always wanted, and look at her face after it! Aw! She finally got what she's always dreamed of! �� JasmineandLoganSoulMates.jpg Gang_Hugging_-_TR.png They're Like A Married Couple.png The_gang_-_TR.jpeg She finally has her dream guy! ��.gif He's so in love! ��.gif Jasmine_wanting_Logan_to_kiss_her!.gif Waiting_to_be_Kissed!.png JoganHoldingHands.png Jogan_-_the_finale.png Jasmine_and_Logan_-_the_finale.jpg JoganHappilyEverAfter.jpeg|Awww! Jogan!! Just look at them! ����.jpg Jogan_in_Love!!.gif|Jasmine and Logan finally admit they love each other! �� What_it_all_started_with.jpg Logan's New Girlfriend.jpg|They are so in love!! ���� Watching_Jogan.jpg The_Band.jpg The_Gang_Walking_Away.gif New_Couple.jpeg|Aw, Jogan!! ���� Mrs.LoganWatson-AJoganFanFic.jpg TheRescuersJoganFanFic.jpg JoganOneShots.png They're Curious.png Jasmine_and_Logan_are_Confused.png She_Wants_A_Kiss_From_Logan!.png Jasmine_Is_So_Touched.png Unchained_Melody.jpg You_Belong_With_Me.jpeg TrueLove.jpg AlwaysYou.jpg JoganGrease.jpg Jasmine_and_Logan_Smirking.png Jasmine_and_Logan_are_Blushing.png Logan_and_Jasmine_Walking_Off.png|Logan has his arm around Jasmine as they walk off! �� Category:Galleries Category:Season 2 Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Female Images Category:Female Galleries Category:Jasmine Kang